Conociendo a la anciana Sophie
by frutillaconcrema
Summary: Hola! aquí mi segundo fic sobre el castillo vagabundo. Gracias a Kristal por su reviews! me alegro que te haya gustado 1ro de mayo! en fin les traigo la segunda entrega, cuando Howl llega a su castillo y se encuentra con Sophie. Saludos y espero que les guste 3 3 3
1. Chapter 2

Horrible…fue una noche horrible. Howl había pasado la noche fuera de su castillo, como era costumbre, pero esta vez estaba buscando al mago Sullivan y para eso había ido hacia su casa.

Pasar la noche en una casa de mago cuando el bendito dueño-mago no está es terrible. Los hechizos claman a su amo y en cuanto ven un ser con magia intentan pegarse o echarlo.

Cuando Howl volvió a recordar la escena casi le causo gracia. Él parado en mitad de la sala, tratando de encontrar algo que le sirva de ayuda en su conjuro de búsqueda y los hechizos que se le pegaban como burbujas verdes… grandes burbujas verdes que le bloqueaban el acceso. Podía haber despejado la sala con su magia pero eso los hubiera ofendido y si eso ocurría, cada vez que volviera a la casa de su amigo, los hechizos lo molestarían.

Pero qué me está pasando-se dijo Howl- no encuentro al mago Sullivan, no encuentro a Justin, el hermano del rey y por sobre todas las cosas ¡no encuentro a la pelirroja! ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿cómo se llamaba?

¡Maldición!, volvería al castillo y lo consultaría con Calcifer, aunque eso significara aceptar que no podía hacer algo. Ahh su amado castillo, su comodidad, su chiquero… -Pensé que Michael me sería de ayuda con su limpieza pero no… Dos hombres en una casa es sinónimo de mugre- y sin darse cuenta, el mago se encontró pensando que sería bueno tener a una mujer en su castillo…una hermosa mujer pelirroja … ¡rayos! Hay millones de chicas, se dijo Howl ya algo con disgusto. A partir de ahora voy a dejar de pensar en ella… hasta que encuentre a Sullivan aunque sea.

Howl entró a su castillo y se quedó asombrado por un momento. En su sala de estar, una vieja estaba cocinando sobre su demonio fuego. ¡Ja! ¡Imposible! - se dijo- Calcifer sólo le obedece a él. Pero sin embargo, sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Una vieja con un horrible vestido color gris (¿es que estaban de oferta?) estaba cocinando lonchas de jamón y seguramente huevos.

El mago se acercó y Michael lo saludó algo nervioso. Era evidente que Michael no servía para limpiar, ni para ser firme. Pero no lo culpaba por no echar a la anciana porque nadie echaría a una anciana.

Se acercó y saludó, le sacó la sartén a la anciana y al instante escucho las quejas de Calcifer y de Michael. Miró de soslayo a la vieja y automáticamente la relacionó con la pelirroja…. Su contextura ósea se le parecía mucho, salvando arrugas por supuesto. Quizás era un pariente de ella… ¡NO PUEDE SER! Otra vez pensando en la pelirroja. La anciana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se presentó diciendo que se llamaba Sophie. Lindo nombre pensó Howl. Lindo nombre para una pelirroja. ¿Habrá sido pelirroja la anciana de joven? Seguramente que sí porque podía sentir algo de magia en ella, aunque todos los seres humanos pueden usar magia, sólo que no todos se daban cuenta o quizás sí pero tenían tanto miedo a la magia que lo borraban de sus mentes.

La abuela seguía parloteando ¿abuela Sophie? ¿Limpieza? ¿Es que el destino le jugaba una broma? No hacia ni 15 minutos que estaba pensando precisamente en alguien para que limpie su amado castillo. Sabía, aunque le pesara, que su castillo necesitaba una limpieza, por lo menos en la sala. Mientras que no toque su habitación o el fondo estarían bien. Le debería advertir sobre que no tocará sus conjuros… ¡como habla la abuela! ¿Es que nunca se calla? ¡Mujer tenía que ser! Pero… ¿quién echaría a una anciana? Por supuesto que él no. No sería capaz de echar a nadie que tenga un corazón noble porque en su castillo solo podían entrar, a demás de él, las personas que tenían un corazón noble. Por otro lado, Calcifer sólo podía ser controlado por un cabezota como él…bueno y ahora también por la anciana Sophie.

Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que estaba pasando en su castillo, Howl debía seguir buscando al mago Sullivan, al hermano del rey Justin y a la pelirroja… o quizás ya la había encontrado.


	2. Chapter 3

Ahhh pero que gozo- Howl disfrutaba de un caliente y suave baño. El baño era algo que lo relajaba y a su vez le permitía pensar. Cosas que hacer, personas que encontrar. Era menester que encontrara al príncipe y a su camarada Ben. Sabía que no estaban muertos. Tenía en su poder la guitarra y la calavera. Podía detectar en ambos algo de lo que fue la magia de Ben. Si tan solo encontrara la clave para este rompecabezas sería todo mucho más fácil.

Por otro lado... Sophie. Por suerte era una ancianita, hiperactiva pero ancianita al fin. Por fin tendría comida caliente al llegar o por lo menos es lo que esperaba recibir. Pero esto lo hacía pensar en algo más profundo que por lo general no se permitía pensar: amor. ¿Sería capaz de amar alguna vez? ¿Acabaría como la bruja del Páramo? Esquelética y sin corazón... que horror. Aún no podía creer que en algún momento pensó que esa maldita bruja sería la solución a sus problemas. Se había acercado a ella con la esperanza de poder sacar información para poder romper el contrato. A cambio de eso solo había obtenido a una loca que solo quería clavarle las garras.

-Dime Maureen, alguna vez pensaste en romper el contrato con tu demonio fuego.- pregunto Howl con la esperanza de obtener algo de información.

-El poder te lleva a la cima de la gloria. Mientras más poder más temor te tendrán, mientras más temor mejor se puede controlar a la gente-

La bruja , vestida con una túnica que forraba su esquelética figura, se sentaba en su trono como si ser reina del desierto demostrara todo su poder. Patética... había sido un gran error ir con ella pero otro gran error seria ofenderla. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió ir allá? Ya no aguantaba su risa, no aguantaba su voz y sobre todas las cosas no aguantaba ya más el calor ¿es qué no podía hacer que el lugar sea más fresco? No era un castillo, era un horno en el medio del desierto y él estaba friéndose vivo.

La bruja seguía parloteando pero de repente, le prestó atención.

-Tengo un plan,-estaba diciendo la bruja- tu y yo, ambos podemos gobernar toda Ingary. Con nuestros demonios venceremos a todos aquellos que se nos interpongan, no habrá quien nos detenga.-

Con la esbeltez que lo caracterizaba Howl miraba a la bruja mientras pensaba -Loca...esa mujer (si es que se la puede llamar así) esta loca y yo me las tengo que pirar ya pero ya de este lugar. Esto me pasa por seguir buscando mujeres. ¿Es que ninguna puede ser normal? No es dificil de encontrar una aunque sea...

-Maureen, querida –Howl saco su sonrisa mas radiante- Debo irme lejos por un tiempo. Se que eres muy especial y siempre voy a recordarte pero debo irme- Por Dios era patético. Si Calcifer lo oyera se reiría de el por un siglo. Jamás pudo realizar una despedida bien y por ese motivo terminaban persiguiéndolo.

Maureen, por un momento sintió que se le iba el alma (si es que le quedaba algo) pero luego una furia encolerizada le nació desde adentro. ¿Irse? No, él no podía irse y dejarla sola como todos. Él debería ser diferente. Sin darse cuenta Maureen estaba persiguiendo al maldito mago, gritándole que se vengaría. Por su puesto el mago era mucho más joven y su poder todavía era fuerte y eso fue la clave de su plan. Fuerza. Necesitaba la magia del mago para sobrevivir. Ya casi no le quedaba energía para controlar a su demonio fuego pero con un nuevo cuerpo más joven podría controlarlo todo. Las piezas cayeron en su lugar y empezaron a acomodarse. El mago sería de ella así sea por la fuerza.

-Oh dios 2 hs en el baño será mejor que salga. Pensar tanto me hace mal. Me arruga mi piel. Soy hermoso y bello. Debo tener mi piel radiane y jovial para mis conquistas. Alguna debe ser la indicada-.

Howl salio del baño y automáticamente se tapo con su traje. Sophie de nuevo ¡vieja loca! Esta bien que el castillo necesita limpieza pero ¿no podría ser menos alborotadora?

—¡Párate quieta, mujer! —dijo—. ¡Deja en paz a esas pobres arañas!

—¡Estas telarañas son una vergüenza! —declaró Sophie

—Pues quítalas, pero deja las arañas —ordenó Howl.

—Pero entonces tejerán más telas —replicó.

—Y matan a las moscas, lo cual es muy útil —dijo Howl—. Deja de mover la escoba mientras cruzo mi propio salón, por favor.

El mago se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si la mancha roja conduce a Kingsbury y la azul va a Porthaven, ¿adonde lleva la mancha negra? –pregunto Sophie

—¡Qué mujer más fisgona! —dijo Howl—. Esa conduce a mi escondite particular y no te voy a decir dónde está. Abrió la puerta hacia las colinas que se deslizaban en perpetuo movimiento.

Howl se dirigió a Sophie. —Prohibido matar a una sola araña mientras estoy fuera.-

Howl no se había detenido a pensar porque le hizo esa petición a Sophie. Simplemente quería ver que tan obediente podía ser y de paso burlarse un rato de ella. Y con ese pensamiento salto fuera del castillo. Tenía un acertijo que resolver. En realidad dos. Tenía que encontrar a la . En realidad dos. Tenía que encontrar a la pelirroja.


	3. Chapter 4

Market Chipping era una ciudad pintoresca. A Howl le encantaba ir allí. Su empedrado, sus negocios y la misma gente era adorable. Por suerte nadie lo molestaba. Nadie sabía que era mago asi que no tenía que ir ocultándose. Solo seria Howl. Sin compromisos ni abuelas persiguiéndolo. Al principio solo había ido hasta ese lugar porque sabía que Ben estaba por algun lugar pero sin embargo no había podido encontrar nada más que la guitarra y la calavera.

Discretamente fue preguntando a los campesinos pero nadie recordaba haber visto al mago y muchisimo menos al principe Justin. ¿Es que nadie se había fijado en un mago o en un principe? Tontos o despistados...quizás una mezcla de ambos.

Sin embargo en ese lugar tan pequeño y calmado su aprendiz había encontrado el amor. Tan joven y ya enamorado. Sin duda una muchacha hermosa. Por supuesto ya sabía quien era Martha. La menor de tres hermanas. Como todo en ese mundo, ella tenia un conjuro puesto pero seguro que Marko ya sabía al respecto. Martha era famosa por su belleza y su personalidad. La observaba desde lejos y decidió que era una buena mujer para su aprendiz.

Howl ya casi había olvidado cuantas chicas había enamorado sin embargo a él no le pasaba igual. No sabia porque pero al principio pensaba que funcionaría pero luego veía esas caras enbobadas y sabía que ninguna de ellas serían para él. Todas le decían que si a todo. Si les pedía la luna pues eso iban a buscar para darle. Solo le querían por su aspecto pero ninguna lo amaba. Nadie sabía como era realmente.

-¿Otra porción de tarta?- La camarera de Cesari lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –No gracias- respondió el mago.

Caminando por las calles Howl se encontró de repente con un cartel. Estaban buscando a una muchacha. Se acerco más de cerca para ver y que desconcierto se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que era su pelirroja. Se busca Sophie Hatter. Qué raro... Se llamaba igual que su nueva ancianita. Su mentora le había enseñado hace tiempo que las casualidades no existían. ¿Podría ser que sean la misma persona? Quizás no. Quizás si. De sobra Howl sabía que muchas chicas se escabapan de sus casas para irse con su amado. ¿y si ella había huído? ¿y si salió a buscar fortuna? Quizás el destino era que no la conociese o tal vez debía rescatarla de alguien o de algo. Un pensamento alentador ya que siempre legustaba ayudar a una señorita más si se enconraba en apuros. Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba. Si esta señorita esta desaparecida ¿cómo puede su hermana trabajar tan tranquilamente?

Misterios para resolver... quizás lo mejor sería acercarse y concocer los detalles. Una buena acción no le haría nada mal. ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Por dios debia dejar de obsecionarse. Tenía una misión y era averiguar el paradero de alguno de los perdidos. Lo que menos quería era que el rey lo llamara para nombrarlo mago real. Hasta el momento había podido eludir el cargo pero si Ben y el principe seguían sin aparecer lo más probable era que oficialmente lo declararan Mago real y eso significaba o encontrar al principe o la persecución y muerte a demás del mal nombre que le quedaría.

Una muchacha no debería sacarle el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que el rey ponga sus garras en él. ¿qué les pasaba? El rey, la bruja, ¿quién más iba a perseguirlo? Debería desaparecer y empezar de vuelta. Hay tantos mundos los cuales podria iniciar pero sin embargo en este mundo se sentía cómodo, tranquilo. Sentía que este mundo era su mundo no como Gales donde tenía que fingir constantemente.

Cuando Howl llegó a su castillo se encontro con una cocina decente y con un montón de quejas. No sabía si romper a carcajadas o qué. Tanto Calcifer como Marko no dejaban de quejarse pero ellos no tenían la culpa. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que el castillo estaba limpio. Tanto tiempo que si no hubiera sido por Sophie se habría olvidado de hasta el color de las paredes.

—¿Has matado alguna araña?

—¡Claro que no! —saltó Sophie. Sus achaques la habían vuelto irritable

—. Con solo mirarme salen corriendo. ¿Qué son? ¿Las chicas a las que les has comido el corazón? Howl se echó a reír.

—No, son arañas normales y corrientes — Si esto es lo que quiero. Un hogar limpio, comida y alguien que me haga reír jaja quien iba a decir que la anciana me haría caso. Eso si, es un torbellino pero me gusta su determinación. Y con este pensamiento Howl subió a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 5

Todos estos días han sido un desastre- pensaba Howl- No puedo encontrar ninguna pista del príncipe Justin o del Mago Sullivan. Para colmo del males no puedo evitar investigar a Sophie. ¿Es o no es la pelirroja? Si no fuera porque mi aprendiz me dijo que Sophie tenía un embrujo no me hubiera dado cuenta. Es la primera vez que me pasa. Siempre se todo (o casi todo) pero que Calcifer me hubiera ocultado esta información es terrible.

El mago todavía estaba enojado por la charla que había mantenido con su demonio fuego la noche anterior mientras todos dormían.

-Calcifer ¿cómo fuiste capaz e ocultarmelo? En que rayos pensabas- vociferó mordaz el mago

-Te tendrías que haber dado cuenta Howl.-

-Claro que sí debería pero estoy demasiado ocupado. Tengo a la bruja sobre mis talones al igual que el rey. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inhumano que es? Esa señora tiene un encantamiento de la bruja del Páramo, vino aqui para que la ayudemos y si no fuera por Marko jamás me hubiera enterado-

Calcifer guardaba silencio y medio se escondía. No le gustaba cuando su amo se enojaba. No le gustaba sentir el corazón latiendo de furia.

-En que la has metido Calcifer. No puedes ocultarme nada maldito demonio.¡habla ya! – Los ojos del mago destellaban furia.

-Ella puede salvarnos Howl, tiene el poder de insuflar vida a las cosas.-

Howl lo miró un poco más calmado, odiaba enojarse con Calcifer. Era más un amigo que un demonio para él-

-¿Y pensaste que yo no iba a querer? Por el amor al cielo Calcifer. Ninguno de los dos va a terminar bien si seguimos así. Ya vimos como esta la bruja del Páramo. No quiero ese futuro para ninguno de los dos

-No me ocultes cosas Calcifer. Yo no te oculto nada viejo bobo.

Un sonido de traqueteo lo saco de su recuerdo. La vieja Sophie, como un ángel vengador venía cojeando armada con sus artilugios de limpieza.

Por supuesto al mago le gustaría una limpieza en su habitación pero más le gustaba molestar a Sophie. Sin embargo seguía molesto, no podía creer que ella, la más interesada no le hubiera dicho nada. ¿Es que le gustaba estar embrujada?

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo en tono agradable—. Me gusta sucio, gracias.

Sophie lo miró con la boca abierta. —¿De dónde has salido? Te he visto marcharte.

—Eso ha sido para despistar —dijo Howl—. Ya has sido bastante mala con Calcifer y Marko. Era lógico que hoy me tocara el turno a mí. Y a pesar de lo que te haya dicho Calcifer, soy mago. ¿O es que creías que no podía hacer magia?

—Todo el mundo sabe que eres mago, jovencito —declaró con severidad—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu castillo sea el lugar más mugriento que he visto en mi vida.

Sophie miró más allá de la manga del mago.

—Eh, eh. No seas curiosa.

—¡No soy curiosa! —dijo Sophie—. ¡Esa habitación...!

—Sí, sí que eres curiosa —dijo Howl—. Eres una anciana horriblemente curiosa, terriblemente mandona y espantosamente limpia. Contrólate. Nos estás amargando la vida a todos.

—Pero esto es una pocilga —se quejó Sophie—. ¡No puedo evitar ser así!

—Sí, sí que puedes —dijo Howl—. Y me gusta mi cuarto tal y como está. Tienes que admitir que tengo derecho a vivir en una pocilga si me apetece. Y ahora vete abajo y piensa en alguna otra cosa que hacer. Por favor. Odio discutir con la gente.

Si, odiaba discutir con la gente, más si esa gente no tenía much que ver con los problemas reales que tenía.

Howl vio a la anciana alejarse pero a los cinco minutos tuvo que ir a enfrentarse con ella de nuevo. Sophie estaba en su patio.

—Y aquí tampoco —dijo—. Eres un peligro, ¿verdad? Deja tranquilo el patio. Sé exactamente dónde está cada cosa y si lo ordenas nunca encontraré los ingredientes que necesito para mis conjuros de transporte. – No pierdas los estribos, no pierdas los estribos, se repetíaHowl mentalmente.

—¡Pero estoy aquí precisamente para poner orden! —le gritó a Howl.

—Pues entonces búscale un nuevo significado a tu vida —replicó Howl. Por un momento pareció que él también iba a perder los nervios. Sus ojos extraños y pálidos la miraron con intensidad. Pero se controló y añadió:

—Vuelve dentro, vieja hiperactiva, y búscate otra cosa con que jugar antes de que me enfade. Odio enfadarme.

Sophie cruzó los brazos delgaduchos.—¡Claro que odias enfadarte! —replicó—. No te gustan las cosas desagradables, ¿verdad? ¡Eres escurridizo como una anguila, eso es lo que eres! ¡Te escabulles de todo lo que no te gusta!

Voy a achicharrarla, si la convierto en hormiga con lo molesta que es seguro que no dejaría de morderme- Pensó el mago en medio de su rabieta.

Howl esbozó una sonrisa forzada. —Estupendo —dijo—. Ya conocemos cada uno los defectos del otro. Ahora vuelve adentro. Vamos. Media vuelta —

Avanzó hacia Sophie indicándole la puerta con la mano. La manga se le enganchó en el extremo del metal herrumbroso, dio un tirón y se le desgarró—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó Howl, sujetando los extremos de la manga—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Puedo cosértelo —dijo Sophie. Howl le lanzó otra mirada vidriosa.

—Ya estás otra vez. ¡Cómo te gusta la servidumbre! Cogió la manga con dos dedos de la mano derecha y los deslizó por el desgarrón. Tras pasar entre los dedos, la tela azul y plateada parecía como nueva. —Ya está —dijo—. ¿Entendido?

Vio como Sophie se alejaba del patio con cabeza cabizbaja.

Al principio Howl estaba enojado pero al pasar los días lo único que consiguió fue sentirse culpable. No había más que trasladado a Sophie sus frustraciones. La pobre anciana no tenía la culpa. Solo quería ayudar aunque él no le había ofrecido nada a cambio. Tampoco ella lo había pedido.

Decidió entonces que la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. A demás del conjuro de salud que le había hecho iba a darle algo más que hacer. Le iba a dar su traje para que se lo arregle y de paso iba a comprobar si realmente era la costurera de sombreros que había desaparecido. Si era ella debería ser capás de ver algo de magia en su traje.

Con este propósito el mago marchó hacia donde se encontraba Sophie y casi sin denotar interés le dio el traje.

—¿Contenta con tu trabajo? —preguntó Howl sarcásticamente.

—Necesito más cosas que hacer —dijo Sophie. —

A mi traje viejo le vendría bien un remiendo, si buscas algo con que entretenerte —dijo Howl.

Dejando enretenida a Sophie Howl se puso a trabajar. Le explico algunos hechizos a Marko y se apresuró a prepararle un conjuro al rey. Howl sabía perfectamente que hacer ya que iba un paso adelante con su adivinación. Justo a tiempo preparo el traste para darle al mensajero.

Luego siguió dándole clases a su aprendiz y le hizo que le ayudara para un nuevo conjuro para su majestad.

Cuando volvieron a la sala Howl pudo detectar sutilmente la magia de Sophie. Era tan sutil que se necesitaba un ojo experto para percatarse. Sophie dejaba telarañas casi invisibles por donde iba pasando. Por las cosas que iba tocanado. Por supuesto que al parecer no se daba cuenta pero esto representaba un nuevo desafió para el mago. Convivir con diferentes personas con magia era un reto más si estas no sabían controlarla.

El mago, sin darse cuenta intento durante el día ayudar a Sophie. Cuando ella estaba distraída iba haciendo magia para deshacer su conjuro pero no había forma. Su frustración fue en aumento finalmente decidió que quizás lo mejor era averiguar sobre la familia de Sophie. Quizás así pudiera encontrar la clave para ayudarla y con este pensamiento el mago intentó conciliar el sueño.


	5. Chapter 6

La frustación seguía como piedra enterrada en el camino en la vida de Howl. Por fortuna había podido rastrear que el principe Justin había buscado un encantamiento de busqueda con la bruja Fairfax. Había intentado evitarla ya que lo único que hacía era hablar, hablar y hablar pero había descubierto que una de las hermanas Hatter estaba como aprendiz con la bruja. Howl esperaba que esta hermana este mejor predispuesta a hablar que la otra. Si bien había usado el embrujo de metamorfosis la rubia Martha (que se hacía llamar Lettie ¿?) no le había soltado prenda alguna sobre Sophie. Solo lloraba por su pobre hermana. Por su buena hermana Por su hermosa hermana.

A Howl no le alcanzaba los pañuelos para que Martha se sonara la nariz ni las palabras para calmarla. Muy hermosa si pero también muy histérica. Dudaba que su sophie fuera la hermana de Martha ya que si esta era histérica la otra también lo sería y por su puesto la histeria era algo que no aguantaba.

De repente Howl recapacito sobre su pensamiento ¿Su Sophie? Bueh otra vez estaba divagando. Sin embargo, aunque no quería admitirlo era toda esta historia de la hermana perdida la que le llamaba más la atencion que el tonto príncipe.

Según había averiguado la hermana que estaba con la bruja también se llamaba Letti. ¿Es que su padre les había puesto a todas el mismo nombre? Le causaba curiosidad todo el entretegido de mentiras que en tan solo unas semanas se había metido en su vida. Por lo general la gente de Marcket Chipping eran honestas y muy amables. Un pueblo donde la mentira no tenia tanto interés pero a veces las mentirillas blancas eran peores que las maliciosas.

Dispuesto a saber un poco de verdad el mago Howl se transportó a la puerta de la casa de la bruja. Podia oler los conjuros con miel que esta hacía. Nunca le había llamado la atención esa magia. Todo eso era demasiado dulce, empalagoso y pegajoso para él. Preferia la que por lo general no debía limpiarse constantemente como la que había elegido. Una magia más difícil ya que todo tenía que hacerlo funcionar en su mente tanto con palabras como sin ellas.

Se presentó como el hechicero Jenkis aunque él sabía que la bruja iba a descubrir su mentira pero poco le importaba.

Cuando vio a Lettie 2 quedó medio embobado. Era hermosa, una gacela que él tranquilamente podía cazar. Puso su mejor cara de macho matador y salio a disparar. Sin embargo, a penas cruzó 2 palabras cuando todo su interés se fue al tacho de la basura. Obstinada, agresiva, determinada y dispuesta a taladrarte hasta el último suspiro si quisiera. Una mujer encantadora pero no para él. Ya suficiente tenía con su propio ego y obstinación como para engancharse con una mujer más obstinada que él.

Intentó sutilmente hablar de Sophie. Sacar información. Pero esta hermana era peor que la otra. Le dio calabazas. Howl no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Mire señor Jenkis, usted sera todo el mago que quiera pero a mi su facha no me convence. Usted piensa que soy una muchacha más, de esas tontuelas que caen a sus pies dispuestas a todo pero esta muy equivocado. Tiene mucho terreno para recorrer antes de pretender a una mujer como yo- Y sin dejar contestas nada dio media vuelta y lo dejó plantado en el jardín.

La señora Farfaix estaba que le suplicaba perdon y disculpas. Howl miro a la bruja y sin pensarlo demasiado le dijo que vendría otro día a seguir hablando con Lettie ya que le interesaba esa muchacha.

Mientras Howl volvia al castillo se dio cuenta de su dia tan inutil que había tenido. No solo no había averiguado nada del Principe Justin sino que tampoco había podido averiguar nada de Sophie Hatter.

Cuando llego al castillo Howl inmediatamente vio que tan felices eran todos sin él y rápidamente decidió jugarle una buena broma a Sophie. Empezó su pantomima. Fingió estar desanimado y le pidio a Calcifer agua caliente para bañarse. Sabía de sobra que Sophie había limpiado todo y por ende tambien lo había tocado.

-Sophie, ¿por casualidad no habrás ordenado el estante de conjuros de aquí dentro? – Dijo Howl fingiendo.

—No he tocado nada — contesto Sophie.

Por su puesto que ella había tocado todo. Estaba la bañera limpia pero él quería divertirse un rato con la anciana. Lentamente se desvistió, primero su chaqueta y luego su camisa. Le gustaba admirarse y más su cuerpo que era atlético. Su pelo rubio caía desordenado sobre su cara. Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente. Despacio fue desabrochando su cinturon pensando maquinalmente como podía molestar a Sophie. Saco las botas de sus pies y luego sus pantalones. Howl entonces se miró al espejo y sonrió maléficamente. Se le había ocurrido que debía teñirse el pelo pero variando un poco el color de su pelo. No debía ser mucha la variación sino lo suficiente para molestar a Sophie. Hace tiempo pensaba en cambiar el color de su pelo.

Abrió la canilla y entonces empezó la acción. Se tiño el pelo entre naranja y rosado (un color medio raro) y cuando hubo estado listo respiro produndo. Su actuacion debía ser única y entonces todo empezó

Pateó con gran fuerza la puerta y pegó un buen grito

—¡Mirad esto! —puso una nota de desesperación en su voz para que sea más creíble.—. ¡Mirad esto! ¿Qué ha hecho con mis conjuros este desastre de mujer?

—Si te refieres a mí... —empezó Sophie.

—¡Claro que me refiero a ti! ¡Mira! —aulló Howl. Se sentó de golpe sobre la banqueta y se apuntó a la cabeza mojada con el dedo—.

Mira. Estudia. Inspecciona. ¡Es una ruina! ¡Parezco una sartén de huevos con beicon!

Tanto Marko como Sophie se inclinaron nerviosos sobre la cabeza de Howl. Parecía del mismo color rubio claro de siempre hasta la raíz. La única diferencia podría haber sido una sombra ligera, muy ligera, de rojo.

. —A mí me parece muy bonito —dijo Sophie.

—¡Bonito! —gritó Howl—. ¡Cómo no! Lo has hecho a propósito. No podías descansar hasta hacerme sufrir a mí también. ¡Míralo! ¡Es color zanahoria!. ¡Tendré que esconderlo hasta que me haya crecido! —extendió los brazos dramáticamente—. ¡Desesperación! —gritó—. ¡Angustia! ¡Horror!

De repente la habitación se volvió más oscura. En las cuatro esquinas aparecieron unas enormes formas de aspecto humano avanzando hacia Sophie y Michael y aullando. Los gritos comenzaron como gemidos horrorizados, se convirtieron en berridos desesperados y después en alaridos de dolor y terror. Sophie se tapó los oídos con las manos, Calcifer se encogió a toda prisa en el hogar y se escondió bajo el tronco del fondo. Michael agarró a Sophie del codo y la llevó hacia la puerta. Hizo girar el picaporte dejando el azul hacia abajo, abrió la puerta de una patada y los dos salieron a la calle en Porthaven, tan rápido como pudieron.

Howl no podía más de emoión con su broma pero aun no había terminado. Lleno de babosa verde todo el piso. Si, así estaba mejor. Un poco de suciedad en su castillo no venia mal. Estaba demasiado limpio para su gusto. Y allí se quedo esperando como estatua a que Sophie y Marko volvieran. Obviamente le dio frio ya que estaba desnudo pero entonces se le ocurrio una idea. Se lleno él mismo de esa babosa verde y asquerosa. Pensar que hacía más temprano había pensado que la miel era muy pegajosa pfff nada comparable con esta babosa verde ja.

Cuando Sophie y Marko volvieron se encontraron con el mago desnudo lleno de babosa verde en sentado en el medio del salón.

—¡Ya está bien! —dijo Sophie—. ¡Para ahora mismo! ¡Te estás comportando como un crío!

Howl no se movió ni contestó. Su rostro miraba desde detrás de una capa de pringue, pálido, trágico y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Está muerto? —preguntó Marko, temblando junto a la puerta.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella—. ¡Y si no fuera por Calcifer, me importaría un bledo que se comportara como una anguila gelatinosa el día entero! Abre la puerta del cuarto de baño.-Mientras Michael se abría paso entre charcos de lodo en dirección al baño, Sophie tiró su delantal sobre el hogar para impedir que el fango verde siguiera avanzando hacia Calcifer y cogió la pala. Levantó paletadas de ceniza y las fue echando sobre los charcos más grandes. El limo siseó violentamente. El cuarto se llenó de vapor y olía peor que nunca. Sophie se arremangó, inclinó la espalda para agarrar bien las rodillas resbaladizas del mago, y empujó a Howl hacia el baño, con taburete y todo. Los pies resbalaban y patinaban sobre el lodo, lo que hacía más fácil mover la silla. Michael se acercó y tiró de las mangas. Entre los dos lo metieron en el cuarto de baño.

Pero Howl no estaba dispuesto a terminar su pantomima todavía. Siguió tan quieto como una estatua. Sophie y Marko lo colocaron en la ducha.

—¡Agua caliente, Calcifer! —jadeó Sophie decidida—. Muy caliente.

Howl siguió quieto y dejo que lo limpiaran. Ja pensó el mago. La vieja no se inmuta con migo desnudo. ¿Será que es jovén o en realidad es una vieja? Si fuera joven debería haberse ruborizado aunque sea pero nada. Mientras Marko seguía parloteando el mago pensó que sería divertido jugarle una broma a Marko también. Nada le gustaba más al mago que divertirse.

Dejó que lo vistiera y al cabo de un rato ya se encntraban todos en la cocina (medianamente limpia ja)

—¡Ha sido una total estupidez! —protestó Calcifer—. ¿Es que querías deshacerte de la mejor parte de tu magia o qué? –

Howl no le hizo caso. Seguía sentado sin decir nada, con aspecto trágico y tembloroso.

—¡No consigo que hable! —suspiró Marko tristemente.

—Es solo una rabieta —dijo Sophie. Preparó un té y cuando estuvo caliente, le puso un tazón al mago entre las manos—. Bébetelo —le dijo—. ¿A qué ha venido todo ese escándalo? ¿Es esa jovencita a la que visitas tanto?

Howl dio un sorbito desconsolado. —Sí —dijo—. Dejé de visitarla unos días para ver si eso la hacía recordarme con cariño, pero no ha sido así. No estaba segura, ni siquiera la última vez que la vi. Y ahora me dice que hay otro hombre.

Howl se esforzó por apesumbrar su voz para dar lástima a Sophie y por un momento lo logró.—Es la chica más hermosa que he visto nunca por aquí —continuó Howl lastimeramente—. La adoro, pero ella se burla de mi honda devoción y se preocupa por otro. ¿Cómo es posible que le guste otro tipo después de toda la atención que le he prestado? Normalmente se deshacen de los demás en cuanto aparezco yo.

Howl vio que la lástima de Sophie fue disminuyendo.

—¿Entonces por qué no le das una poción amorosa y terminas de una vez? —le preguntó Sophie. —Ah, no —respondió Howl—. Así no se juega. Eso estropearía toda la diversión.

—¿Es que nunca piensas un poco en la pobre muchacha? —replicó.

Howl se terminó el té y miró al fondo del tazón con una sonrisa sentimental y acá voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro —Pienso en ella todo el tiempo —dijo—. Mi hermosa, hermosísima Lettie Hatter.

Y entonces vio la cara pasmada de Marko que rápidamente cambio a una mirada de exterminio y la de Sophie que ponía su mejor cara de PORQUE A MI

Howl quería reír a carcajadas pero se aguanto. Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su cuarto a dormir o mejor dicho a reirse a carcajadas.


	6. Chapter 7

Esa mañana el mago disfrutaba de su baño caliente. Sentado en su bañera miraba de reojo el traje gris y escarlata que Sophie había remendado. Miraba como sutilmente la tela estaba cocida con un fino hilo de magia. El traje gritaba "encantador" "seductor" "atrapar jovencitas".  
Distraídamente el mago pensaba en que nunca antes había necesitado magia para encantar a una señorita. Su belleza y galantería siempre habían sido suficiente para enamorar a una joven. Pero Sophie no lo había hecho a propósito. Ella usaba su magia sin saber y claro que para deshacerlo él tendría que destruir su traje. Algo que no tenía pensado hacer no solo porque era uno de sus trajes favoritos sino porque era Sophie quien practicamente lo había confeccionado nuevamente para él y él no quería lastimar a Sophie.  
Suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a lavarse el cabello. No le quedaba otra opción que usar el traje hasta tener una excusa para sacárselo. Por supuesto vería cual era el alcance de esa magia pero sin duda una de las mejores que había visto. Suavemente tallo rigurosamente su piel para que quede impecablemente limpia y saludable.  
Se levanto y se seco con la toalla. También se dio cuenta que ahora el baño era más agradable porque estaba limpio. Podía tocar su tina sin ensuciarse y podía ver su rostro en el espejo.  
Sin más se vistió lentamente, sintiendo esa magia, una magia que lo envolvió, una magia increíblemente seductora. Si era la magia de Sophie, una hermosa magia. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y sintió como suavemente el traje lo enamoraba más de si mismo. Cielo santo-pensó Howl- si pudiera besarme a mi mismo lo haría. Una increíble atracción el de este traje.  
Se perfumo ligeramente a flores de manzano. Y salió a su comedor. Allí se encontraba Sophie que lo miro al principio irritada pero luego ya pudo sentir como la deslumbraba. De forma ocasional Howl dijo:- —Creo que este color me favorece bastante —Con respecto a su pelo medio rosado medio naranja que le había quedado luego de su travesura del día anterior.  
—¿Ah, sí? —gruñó Sophie.  
—Le va bien al traje —dijo Howl—. Eres muy hábil con la aguja, ¿verdad? De alguna manera le has dado al traje más estilo.  
—¡Ja! —dijo Sophie.  
Howl se detuvo en la puerta con la mano sobre el taco de madera. —¿Tienes algún dolor o achaque? —preguntó—. ¿O es que te ha molestado algo?  
—¿Molestado? —preguntó Sophie—. ¿Y por qué me iba a molestar? Alguien acaba de llenar el castillo con un pringue asqueroso, ha dejado sordos a todos los habitantes de Porthaven y ha reducido a Calcifer a cenizas, y además ha roto unos cuantos cientos de corazones. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?  
Howl se rió. —Lo siento —dijo Sintiendose un poco culpable al mismo tiempo que giraba el pomo hacia el rojo—. El Rey quiere verme hoy. Probablemente me haga esperar en Palacio hasta la noche, pero cuando vuelva me encargaré de tu reuma. Y no se te olvide decirle a Michael que le he dejado el conjuro sobre la mesa.  
Howl sonrió alegremente y salió a las calles engalanadas de Kinsbury dejando a una Sophie totalmente embobada en la puerta del castillo. Si, era un muy buen traje y había logrado que Sophie dejara su enojo atrás y quizás algo más.  
El mago se sentía divertido con la situación. Una ancianita enamorada de él no era algo que usualmente veía todos los días.  
Mientras pensaba en su divertida situación el mago caminaba por las calles de Kinsbury. Unas calles abarrotadas de gente bien vestida y adinerada. Calles donde las damas casadas miraban sin descaro a un mago enigmático que destilaba hombría. Calles donde algunas señoras ya un poco más mayores daban el buen visto a un pedazo de carne que sabían que haría a cualquier mujer muy muy feliz. Calles donde las señoritas más jóvenes se sonrojaban al verlo pasar. Si, un buen traje pensó Howl, un poco incómodo por tantas miradas femeninas pero mucho no le importaba. El mago creía ser capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer sin ser cazado con traje o sin el.


	7. Chapter 8

Howl escuchaba atentamente la propuesta del rey. Intentaba poner su mejor cara sin parecer tan falso como se sentía al aceptar el cargo de mago real. Era indiscutible que había hecho de todo para esquivar el bulto pero confiaba en su último recurso. Parecer tan interesado en ser mago real que desataría la desconfianza del rey haciendo que él mismo se retracte en unos días sobre el cargo que le había ofrecido.

Solo quería llegar a su castillo y hablar con Calcifer al respecto. Por otro lado, se le había ocurrido otra idea. Luego de tantos intentos de ayudar a Sophie con su embrujo el mago había llegado a la conclusión de que era un conjuro muy poderoso, quizás un conjuro que él no conocía. Por eso había realizado una cita con su maestra. Ella solo había accedido porque él le había dicho que la única que podía ayudarlo con su problema era Sophie. Por supuesto él jamás iba a decirle a su maestra todo el trato con Calcifer que había hecho ni nada por el estilo pero había evitado tanto encontrarse con ella que pensó que la única persona capaz de que haga lo que no quería era Sophie.

Aunque claro, eso era una locura. Solo quería ayudarla porque él estaba en ese mundo para eso, para ayudar a la gente y justamente era lo que no podía hacer. Por eso recurría a su mentora.

El rey terminó su parloteo y Howl se dio cuenta que debía hacer las poses ridículas que se le hacen a la nobleza e irse discretamente.

Al fin, pensó el mago. Ya se había liberado por unos días del rey. Estaba seguro que jamas iba a llegar al cargo De mago real oficialmente ya que había hecho que el rey desconfiase de sus intenciones.

Sin esfuerzo se transportó a su castillo y se encontró a Sophie y su aprendiz hablando felizmente y comiendo una tarta de Cesari. Por supuesto que Marko había ido a controlar que su novia no hubiera visto a Howl Y eso al mago le causó más gracia.

Siguiendo la pantomima del día anterior Howl dijo:

—¡Qué tarta tan maravillosa! ¡Mi favorita! —dijo—. ¿Dónde la has comprado?

—Yo... esto... en Cesari —dijo Marko un poco cortado.

—Por el aspecto, merece la pena el paseo —dijo Howl, inspeccionando la tarta—. He oído que Cesari es la mejor pastelería de Kingsbury. Mira que soy tonto, no he ido nunca. ¿Y es un pastel de carne aquello que veo sobre la mesa? —se acercó a mirar—. Pastel sobre un lecho de cebollas crudas. La calavera parece estar sufriendo muchísimo

—cogió la calavera y le sacó un aro de cebolla de la cuenca del ojo—. Ya veo que Sophie ha estado muy ocupada de nuevo. ¿No podías haberla controlado, amigo mío? La calavera movió los dientes. Howl se desconcertó y la dejó en su sitio a toda prisa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Marko lleno de sospechas.

—Pues sí —respondió Howl—. Tendré que encontrar a alguien que ensucie mi nombre ante del Rey. – Al mago se le había ocurrido una idea fascinante y de paso mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro.

—¿No ha funcionado bien el conjuro para los carros? —preguntó Marko.

—Al contrario, ha funcionado perfectamente. Y ese es el problema —dijo Howl, haciendo girar inquieto el aro de cebolla en un dedo—. El Rey está intentando que me comprometa a hacer otra cosa. Calcifer, si no tenemos cuidado, me va a nombrar Mago Real. Calcifer no respondió. Howl acudió junto al fuego y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido.

—Despiértale, Marko —dijo—. Necesito consultarle una cosa. Marko le echó dos troncos a Calcifer y le llamó. No hubo respuesta, excepto una delgada espiral de humo.

—jCalcifer! —gritó Howl. Aquello no sirvió de nada. Howl le dirigió a Marko una mirada confundida y cogió el atizador—.

Lo siento, Calcifer —dijo, pinchando bajo los troncos que quedaban por quemar—. ¡Despierta! Una gruesa nube de humo se elevó en el aire.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gruñó Calcifer—. Estoy cansado.

Al oír esto, Howl pareció muy alarmado. —¿Qué le pasa? ¡Nunca lo había visto así! —

Creo que ha sido el espantapájaros —dijo Sophie.

Howl dio media vuelta sobre las rodillas y la taladró con sus ojos de vidrio. —¿Qué has hecho ahora? No dejó de mirarla mientras Sophie se explicaba. —¿Un espantapájaros? —preguntó—. ¿Calcifer accedió a llevar el castillo más deprisa por un espantapájaros? Querida Sophie, haz el favor de decirme cómo consigues que un demonio del fuego te obedezca. ¡Me encantaría saberlo! —No le he obligado —contestó Sophie—. Me he asustado y le he dado pena. —

Se ha asustado y a Calcifer le ha dado pena —repitió Howl—, Mi querida Sophie, Calcifer nunca siente lástima por nadie. En fin, espero que disfrutes de las cebollas crudas y del pastel de carne para la cena, porque has estado a punto de acabar con Calcifer.

—También está la tarta —dijo Marko, intentando poner paz.

Mientras comia el mago miraba a Calcifer y se preguntaba com rayos podía seguir la locura de una vieja. O sea, por supuesto que esto no iba a matar a Calcifer pero si podía debilitarlo y necesitaba justamente que él estuviera fuerte para que los embrujos se mantengan estables al rededor el castillo. No podía dejarlo solo con Sophie evidentemente.

De repente Marko lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Amo ¿que es lo que quiere el rey?

Rara vez Howl contestaba una pregunta tan directa pero ya se le había ocurrido la venganza para que Sophie aprendiera la lección.

—Todavía nada concreto —dijo Howl con aire sombrío—. Pero me ha estado tanteando sobre su hermano, cosa poco halagüeña. Aparentemente tuvieron una gran discusión justo antes de que el príncipe Justin se marchase, y corren rumores. El Rey obviamente quería que me ofreciera para salir en su busca. Y yo, como un tonto, le dije que no creía que el mago Suliman estuviera muerto, y aquello complicó las cosas aún más.

—¿Por qué quieres evitar buscar al príncipe? —preguntó Sophie—. ¿No crees que puedas encontrarle? —

Tienes menos tacto que un toro, ¿verdad? —dijo Howl.- Quiero escabullirme porque sé que puedo encontrarle, si tanto te interesa saberlo. Justin era muy amigo de Suliman, y la pelea con el Rey fue porque le dijo que se iba a buscarle. Pensaba que el Rey había hecho mal en enviar a Suliman al páramo. Y hasta tú debes saber que allí hay una cierta dama que siempre causa problemas. El año pasado prometió freírme vivo y me ha enviado una maldición que hasta ahora he conseguido esquivar solamente porque tuve el acierto de darle un nombre falso. Sophie estaba casi admirada.

—¿Quieres decir que le diste calabazas a la bruja del Páramo?

Howl que estaba a punto de lanzar la bomba. Se cortó otro pedazo de tarta y con expresión triste y noble dijo —Yo no lo diría con esas palabras. Admito que durante un tiempo creí estar encariñado con ella. En algunos aspectos es una dama muy triste, sin amor. Todos los hombres de Ingary le tienen pánico. Tú deberías comprender cómo se siente, querida Sophie.

Vio en Sophie su cara de indignación. Le encantaba molestarla.

Marko intervino rápidamente: —¿Crees que deberíamos mover el castillo? Para eso lo inventaste, ¿no?

—Eso depende de Calcifer —dijo Howl, mirando por encima del hombro a los troncos que apenas humeaban—. La verdad es que cuando pienso en el Rey y la bruja, los dos detrás de mí, me dan ganas de plantar el castillo en alguna roca agradable a unas miles de millas de distancia.

Marko deseó no haber abierto la boca. Sophie vio que estaba pensando que miles de millas de distancia era terriblemente lejos de Martha.

—¿Pero que le pasará a tu Lettie Hatter si te vas de aquí? —Sophie le preguntó a Howl. —Supongo que para entonces ya todo habrá terminado —dijo Howl distraído—. Pero si se me ocurriera alguna forma de quitarme de encima al Rey... ¡Ya sé!

—levantó el tenedor, con un trozo de crema y tarta, y apuntó con él a Sophie—. Tú puedes ensuciar mi nombre ante el Rey. Podrías fingir ser mi anciana madre e ir a rogarle por tu querido hijo —y le brindó a Sophie esa sonrisa que sin duda había encantado a la bruja del Páramo y a tantas jovencitas , dirigiéndosela de manera deslumbrante a lo largo del tenedor y de la crema, directamente a los ojos de Sophie—. Si eres capaz de intimidar a Calcifer, el Rey no te dará ningún problema.

Y entonces la vio decidida a huir de su vida pero claro él no la dejaría. No hasta que pueda sacarle el embrujo. Luego ella podía irse a donde quisiera. Sabía de sobra que era una mujer buena y que aunque le pareciera todo una locura iba a ayudarlo. En eso confió el mago.


End file.
